La pesadilla de Hiei y Kurama
by angelligth23
Summary: hiei y kurama tienen una pelea, y el se va, pero los sueñes les dicen que algo malo puede pasar.oneshot!


**La pesadilla de hiei**

Estaba muy molesto, no tenia que comer esa comida si no quería!!!, quien se creía kurama que era?!! Su madre? Ja! El no podía decirle que comer y que no, y menos en que cantidad.

Un muy furioso koorime estaba saltando de árbol en árbol mientras se alejaba en plena noche de agosto asía el templo mas cercano de esa cuidad a descansar…con el estomago casi vacío. Había tenido una pelea con kurama ya que nuestro demonio amigo quería dejar espacio para mucho helado, y el kitsune lo había reñido por que decía que no era nada sano.

El pelinegro se enfado y salio de la casa de kurama mientras este guardaba la comida y se resignaba a la molestia de hiei.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei se despertó a la mañana siguiente en el árbol de la casa de kurama, como había llegado allí? Quien sabe, ahora solo le importaba irse a desayunar con yukina, y se hubiera ido de inmediato, pero una cara familiar empezó a tocar en casa de kurama.

Era kuwabara, parecía nervioso y tenia las mejillas rojas, no era que le importara pero que hacia kuwabara en casa de kurama un sábado en la mañana?

Decidió espiar un poco con su jagan sin que se dieran cuenta.

Kurama abrió y se alegro de ver a kuwabara y diciendo que apsara a la sala cerro la puerta.

Hiei se acercó ala ventana de la casa y empezó a ver.

- y dime kuwabara ¿a que se debe tu visita n.n?- kuwabara se removió nervioso en su asiento, y murmurando empezó a hablar.

-pues, es que pensé que debía decirte que últimamente he notado que ya no me atrae yukina- hiei se alegro de oír eso, ahora el dejaría a su hermana en paz.

- bueno…y que tiene que ver eso con migo? Me alegra que tengas la confianza de contármelo, pero no se, quieres que te de algún consejo?- la cara de kuwabara se puso como un tomate, antes de que murmurara algo.

-lo siento, pero no te escuche, podrías repetirlo?-

-pues, que siento que….tu me atraes kurama…- hiei casi pega un grito, pero recordó que el no estaba allí.

-perdón…?- kurama estaba bastante confundido.

-si, es que eres muy amable, tan bello, no eres nada delicado, bueno, eres muy fuerte y eso, pero me parece que aun así al demuestras fuerza y valor!!- kuwabara se callo rápidamente y se sonrojo como un tomate con insolación.

-pues…yo…- kuwabara se adelantó

-no te digo esto para que estés con migo!!...es solo que no se si me atraes de un modo como yukina lo hacia o es solo que me confundo…-

Kurama estuvo pensativo unos instantes.

-puede ser que sea el encanto demoníaco de un youko…eso atraía a todos mis amantes-

Kuwabara no sabia que decir, ni que hacer (que novedad XD)- sabes algo? Déjame traer un poco de helado y pensare en algo- salio dejando a kuwabara sentado, llego ala cocina y empezó a servir…

-mi helado de chocolate!!- hiei podía olerlo desde fuera, estaba bastante enojado por como kurama estaba tratando a kuwabara. – ya debería haberlo largado con sus tontas confusiones!! ¬¬-

Kurama volvió con dos copas de helado y dejo una en la mesita de la sala, la otra se la dio a kuwabara.

- pensé en algo, si de verdad te gustara, tendrías que disfrutar un beso mío-

A hiei casi le da un ataque al escuchar eso, o iba a ser lo que estaba pensando verdad?

- a que te refieres con eso?- kurama se acercó a kuwabara

- pues que si te beso, sabrás si te gusto o no, cierto?-

Hiei sabia que tenia que intervenir, pero estaba paralizado por lo que kurama iba a hacer.

- así que aquí vamos- empezó a acercarse a un sonrojado kuwabara que cerró los ojos como el pelirrojo…sus labios se aproximaban, y hiei estaba tratando de moverse para impedir eso, pero no podía ….así que sucedió ( no relatare eso ¬¬).

Se separaron después de unos segundos, kuwabara estaba como en el séptimo cielo.

Hiei entro ala casa en ese momento.

- hola hiei, que raro que entres por la puerta o.o- hiei se acercó a kuwabara para pegarle, pero este, con su cara de tonto enamorado se movió producto de la relajación en la que estaba metido.

- como pudiste besarlo si estamos saliendo!?- rugió/exigió hiei.

-saliendo? O.oU- kurama le miro extrañado, igual que kuwabara- que yo sepa hiei a ti no te intereso, además voy a salir con kuwabara para ver si de verdad siente algo por mi- kuwabara se acercó con el helado en mano.

-si, me quedare para la cena n.n-

- y de postre habrá helado….helado…helado- la imagen empezó a disolverse mientras un agitado hiei despertaba en un árbol del templo.

- fue….un sueño…solo eso…-respiro mas tranquilo, pero se pregunto si eso había sido una advertencia.

Salió corriendo sin importarle que fueran las 3 de la mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de que hiei se fue kurama guardo su plato, intacto, en el refrigerador, no sabia por que, pero algo en ese demonio, le atraía y le provocaba ser tan cariñoso con el.

Se fue a la cama pensando que realmente había exagerado un poco por la comida…esperaba que el koorime regresara…le extrañaba…y le entristecía que se hubiera ido por su culpa.

Con ese último pensamiento se metió a la cama y trato de dormir, sin lograrlo del todo.

-hiei por que no has venido?-

Un mes después, kurama estaba muy preocupado, así que decidió ir al makai, con la única persona que sabía tendría allá a hiei.

El castillo de Mukuro era grande, la seguridad también, pero para alguien que ha vivido por tanto tiempo y entrenado tanto como el, ese no era impedimento.

Salto la barda y dejo fuera de combate a varios guardias.

De pronto dos figuras salieron de detrás de una columna.

-kurama, que haces aquí?- hiei le miro, y no con una mirada como las que le daba, era fría, como cunado lo conoció.

-vine a verte- su voz le pareció temblorosa…

-bueno-intervino Mukuro- no creo que el quiera verte, después de todo lo has estado limitando, yo le dejo hacer lo que quiera, sin tantas ataduras-

Kurama se siento fatal

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llego a casa de kurama mas rápido de lo que esperaba, y vio como estaba dormido…se veía tan tranquilo, pensó que tal vez seria mejor hablarle en la mañana…pero vio que se deslizaban varias lagrimas por sus ojos, sintió que su corazón se encogía, tanto le dolió la pelea? Sabia que a veces metía la pata por su frialdad, o su fingido desinterés, pero no sabia que eso lo dañara, no quería dañarlo, quería cuidarlo, quería quererlo y protegerlo.

Entro por la puerta y empezó a subir los escalones, no sabía por que, pero necesitaba reunir algo de valor para disculparse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se despertó, había oído algo en la planta baja, no tenía miedo de un ladrón, y su madre no estaba así que podía asustarlo con facilidad, pero se dio cuenta de que la perilla de su puerta estaba por abrirse, se levanto dispuesto a encarar a quien entrara por allí, pero se sorprendió de ver a hiei.

-kurama…te desperté?- no sabia que mas decirle, se sentía un tonto, claro que lo había despertado!! Hacía 5 minutos estaba dormido.

-mmm, no exactamente…ya sabes…oído de youko, sucede algo?- no quería sonar grosero, pero no entendía que hacia hiei allí, a menos que hubiera pasado algo, no creía que hiei fuera disculparse con el.

-pues, yo…….- no aguantó mas, se lanzo a abrazarlo, rogando que no lo apartara…

Kurama se sorprendió del toque, hiei era hosco, no era muy seguido que le dejara darle muestras de afecto, menos aun que las empezara el…respondió el abrazo y empezó acariciarle el cabello.

-hiei, estas bien? Estas temblando- entonces escucho que el koorime lloraba, se sintió fatal, que le había pasado para que estuviera así?

-kurama, yo solo, no quiero que me dejes, no me gusta pelearme con tigo, no quiero herirte, si lo primero para mi es que estés bien, por favor no me dejes…- después de soltar esto atropelladamente, se atrevió a levantar la mirada, el pelirrojo le dio un beso en la frente y le acaricio el rostro.

-no te preocupes, no voy a hacer tal cosa…-beso sus labios aterciopelados…y luego los beso de nuevo, dejándolos un poco rojos.

-mmm…-hiei se acurruco con kurama, aun los 2 sentados en el suelo…y el estomago de este rugió. ( XD)

-jejeje, creo que mejor comes algo, o te morirás de hambre- se levanto y pensando en algo, cargo a hiei en brazos en modo de novia.

-i.e. baka!! Que haces? Bájame!!- hiei empezó a patalear como un pequeño, y podía haberse zafado, pero necesitaba el contacto.

- jaja, nop, estas muy débil para ir por tu propio pie-

Llegaron, y kurama le servio la comida, claro después de pasar por el microondas.

-bueno, come lo que quieras, ya decidí que no es justo que yo me meta en tu comida, tu sabes lo que comes- se sentó su lado y dándole una sonríe procedió a tomar un poco de leche fría.

-yo, pienso que esta bien si me sugieres las cosas- empezó a comer las verduras y descubrió que no estaban mal, pero no dejaría a kurama saber que le gustaban.

-esta bien n.n me parece justo- le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de pararse a sacar una copa de helado del refrigerador- esto es para ti, lo prepare como recompensa por comer todo en tu plato, pero bueno, ahora será por reconciliarnos y llegar a un acuerdo- lo dejo sobre la mesa y hiei lo vio como a un tesoro, claro está que lo engullo con brisa.

Se fueron entonces los 2 a su cuarto.

- hiei…aun no terminamos de reconciliarnos…-se metió en su cama y dejo espacio para que entrara.

-tienes razón- hiei se acercó y dejo sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de su amante, poniéndose sobre el, vio sus ojos, y lo que guardaban…dejo un beso sobre sus parpados y otro en sus labios, haciéndolo dulce y fogoso.

El amanecer los atrapo reconciliándose…

khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhk

T.T aaaaa a mi gusto como me quedo, a ustedes?

hace mucho que no subia nada v.v...pero mi musa me dijo que tenia que hacer esto!! XD

asi que porfa dejenme un review XD


End file.
